Santa Baby
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Demi, à seulement 19 ans, est enceinte de son ex. Le père, Wilmer, a beau être au courant de la situation de Demi, il refuse de reconnaître l'enfant. Mais Demi peut compter sur le soutient de sa meilleure amie, Selena, qui est prête à tout pour elle. Même à cacher son amour... Delena/Demena


_8 Décembre... 23h36..._

**PDV Selena**

**Moi :** Chut... C'est bon... Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve Demi... Calme-toi...

Je la serre contre moi, aussi fort que je le peux, essayant de la rassurer. Mais ses pleurs n'en finissent plus et me déchirent le cœur. Je déteste la voir comme ça, surtout quand je ne peux concrètement rien faire pour l'aider...

**Demi :** _(sanglots)_ Il était mort Selena. Je le tenais dans mes bras et... rien. Il ne bougeait plus. Rien du tout.

**Moi :** Je sais Demi... Je sais. Mais il est toujours bien vivant. Tu le sais ça. Tiens, tu le sens même bouger.

Je pose alors sa main sur son ventre, histoire qu'elle se rende bien compte que son bébé est toujours en vie. Le petit a l'air d'accord avec moi puisqu'il semble bouger.

**Demi :** _(murmure)_ Tu le sens ?

**Moi :** Non.

**Demi :** Attends...

Doucement, elle prend ma main dans la sienne et la place sur son ventre. Et... c'est dingue ! Je le sens ! Il est là bon sang ! Merde ! C'est trop bizarre comme sensation !

**Moi :** C'est fou...

**Demi :** Je sais.

Je l'entends doucement soupirer au creux de mon cou. Son souffle vient frapper ma peau, créant des frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Bordel ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour que ce stupide béguin revienne ! Elle a besoin de moi, sa meilleure amie ! Pas d'une lesbienne dans le placard amoureuse d'elle !

**Moi :** Tu aimerais qu'il soit là, pas vrai ?

**Demi :** _(murmure)_ Non. Il n'aurait certainement pas fait un bon père. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée.

**Moi :** Tu n'es pas seule et tu ne le seras jamais. Je suis là moi. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

**Demi :** _(me regarde)_ Merci... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une meilleure amie telle que toi...

**Moi :** Tu es toi, c'est tout. Souviens-toi, on est unique mais les mêmes.

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ C'est vrai...

Remis à ta place Gomez ! Sa MEILLEURE AMIE ! Rien de plus. Je dois arrêter d'espérer. Il n'y aura rien d'autre et, l'avoir près de moi, même en tant que meilleure amie, ça me suffit. Juste voir son sourire. Savoir qu'elle est heureuse... C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour dire que ma journée est belle.

Tendrement, je viens embrasser le haut de sa tête avant de lui murmurer doucement.

**Moi :** Dors maintenant **_linda_**. Tes yeux se ferment tout seuls.

**Demi :** Tu restes avec moi s'il te plaît ?

**Moi :** Bien sûr, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

**Demi :** Oui...

Je m'allonge alors et attends qu'elle trouve une position confortable. Elle se couche à côté de moi avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule et de passer son bras autour de ma taille.

**Demi :** _(murmure)_ Tu ne me laisseras pas, hein ?

**Moi :** Jamais.

Le silence s'installe alors. Un silence calme et détendu. Au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration de Demi s'est apaisée. Je la regarde alors dormir, tellement belle... Plus rien ne compte, je me perds à la contempler. Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour ? Se contenter de regarder la personne qui détient notre cœur ? Si c'est ça, je suis mal parce-qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que j'aime autant faire...

_Le lendemain... 9 Décembre... 9h48..._

**PDV Demi**

Je me réveille doucement avec un sourire automatique sur mes lèvres. Ce matin, je me sens bien et je sais que je le dois uniquement à la présence de Selena à mes côtés. Que serais-je sans elle, sérieusement ? Rien. Rien de plus qu'un gâchis. Je ne suis même pas sûre que je serais encore là aujourd'hui si elle n'avait pas été près de moi. I ans, quand je l'ai rencontré, elle a été la seule à avoir remarquer mes scarifications. Elle m'a aidé, elle m'a soutenu, elle a empêché ces mecs de l'équipe de foot de me faire du mal à nouveau. Aujourd'hui, je vais bien et c'est uniquement grâce à elle.

Alors que je suis perdue dans mes pensées à son propos, je me demande où ma meilleure amie a bien put aller. Elle n'est plus dans le lit. Au moment où j'allais me lever, je sens une odeur de cuisine venir jusqu'à moi. Heureusement que j'ai passé le stade des nausées matinales parce-que là, j'aurais les nerfs ! Non mais, quand Selena prépare quelque chose, c'est toujours une tuerie ! Bon, je me décide à aller jusqu'à la cuisine. Quand j'y arrive, je la vois s'affairer derrière les fourneaux. Mon regard parcourt la table. Elle a préparé un festin ma parole ! Toast, confiture, œufs brouillés, bacon grillé, jus d'orange fraîchement pressé... Non mais elle compte 10 personnes ou quoi ?

**Moi :** Hey !

**Selena :** _(se retourne)_ Salut. Déjà réveillée ?

**Moi :** Je pense... Je n'en suis pas sûre en fait. T'en dis quoi ?

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'est même pas encore 10 heures.

**Moi :** _(m'assois sur une chaise)_ Oh Mon Dieu ! Je suis debout plus tôt que prévu ! Qu'allons-nous faire ? C'est une affaire d'état ! Appelle le FBI, la CIA !

**Selena :** _(rire)_ Arrête sérieusement. Non mais t'as cassé ma surprise.

**Moi :** Genre quoi ? Tu voulais m'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit ?

**Selena :** Bin oui.

**Moi :** _(rougis)_ C'est gentil.

**Selena :** Non, c'est normal.

**Moi :** Non, c'est gentil.

**Selena :** Non, c'est... _(soupire)_ Oh et puis je te laisse gagner.

**Moi :** _(lève les bras)_ Yeah ! Je gère !

**Selena :** _(rire)_ Si tu veux. _(pose une assiette devant moi)_ Allez mange. Il faut que tu nourrisses la petite princesse.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Ouais...

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle est aussi attentionnée. Encore avec moi je comprendrais, mais qu'elle s'inquiète pour ma fille ça m'étonne. Elle n'est obligée à rien et... elle est là. Tout le temps. Elle était avec moi quand j'ai acheté et fais le test de grossesse. Elle était à l'hôpital avec moi pour ma première échographie. Elle était là quand je l'ai annoncé à mes parents. Elle était là quand je suis allée voir Wilmer pour lui dire que j'étais enceinte de lui. Elle était là, tout le temps. Chaque rendez-vous avec le gynécologue. Toutes les épreuves. Elle était là... Pourquoi ?

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par le portable de Selena qui sonne. Elle décroche alors rapidement.

**Selena :** Allo ? _(pause)_ Oh maman, salut. _(pause)_ Quoi ? Oh euh... Oui, bien sûr que je m'en souviens. _(pause)_Je viens toujours ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais très bien que je ne lâche jamais à la dernière minute. _(pause)_Ouais on se revoit là-bas. _(pause)_ Bye.

Elle raccroche et pose son téléphone tout en soupirant. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe mais je me décide à ne pas rester là comme une conne avec mes interrogations.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lena ?

**Selena :** _(fuit mon regard)_ Tu te souviens quand je t'avais parlé de la grande fête que prévoyait ma mère à Grand Prairie pour réunir la famille à Noël ?

**Moi :** Oui ?

**Selena :** J'avais prévu d'y aller depuis longtemps et... c'était avant qu'on ne sache que tu étais enceinte et...

**Moi :** Selena, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Selena :** _(me regarde)_ Je vais devoir partir pour 2 semaines.

**Moi :** _(insiste)_ Et ?

**Selena :** Je ne veux pas te laisser. Tu es bientôt à terme et...

**Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Et je suis une grande fille. Je sais m'occuper de moi. La période de Noël c'est fait pour retrouver sa famille alors tu y vas. Pas question que tu laisses tomber pour moi. Compris ?

**Selena :** C'est juste... Je ne peux même pas t'emmener avec moi ou quoi que ce soit. C'est...

**Moi :** Ça ira Lena.

**Selena :** Et ta mère qui ne veut plus te voir depuis que tu as décidé de garder le bébé...

**Moi :** Selena ! _(me regarde)_ Tout va bien se passer, crois-moi. Tu iras t'amuser et je resterais sagement ici.

**Selena :** Mais...

**Moi :** Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu détestes annuler à la dernière minute. Alors tu y vas, point barre.

**Selena :** Tu es sûre ?

**Moi :** Certaine.

**Selena :** Bon...

_Ellipse... 1 semaine... 16 Décembre... 20h31..._

**PDV Selena**

Demi est allongée, sa tête sur mes genoux. Le poste radio diffuse quelques tubes de Noël. Les grands classiques. J'ai l'impression que Demi connaît chaque ligne de chaque chanson, c'est dingue. Je me concentre plus sur sa voix que sur celle qui sort de la radio.

**Demi :** _(chante)_ Ohh ohh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you, you ooh, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, ooh baby

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Y en a-t-il une seule que tu ne connaîtras pas ?

**Demi :** Les plus récentes.

**Moi :** Genre ?

**Demi :** Celles de cette année.

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu as arrêté la musique ? Avec ta voix tu aurais put entrer à Julliard.

**Demi :** Je ne sais pas... Ma famille pensait que c'était plus un rêve qu'un métier.

**Moi :** Il n'ont pas vu Justin Bieber ?

**Demi :** Qui ? Ce gay que t'affiche partout dans ta chambre ?

**Moi :** Hey ! J'ai qu'un poster de lui et c'est celui de sa tournée d'accord ? En plus, il chante bien. Pas mieux que toi mais ça passe...

**Demi :** _(rire)_ Mouais...

Quelques secondes plus tard, je ris à mon tour en entendant la prochaine chanson diffusée. Le hasard fait bien les choses ma parole !

**Demi :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** Tu comprendras.

Elle attend encore un peu et, quand elle reconnaît la voix, son rire s'ajoute au mien. Brusquement, elle s'arrête et je la regarde avec inquiétude. On ne sait jamais, genre la petite a décidé de pointer le bout de son nez plus tôt que prévu...

**Demi :** Chante pour moi.

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas chanter.

**Demi :** Ce n'est pas ce que dirait ton shampoing.

**Moi :** Tu m'écoutes quand je suis sous la douche ?

**Demi :** Tu ne vas pas en faire un drame ! Ce n'est pas comme si je regardais !

**Moi :** Ouais...

Si elle savait ce que je donnerais pour l'entendre dire qu'elle a eut envie de regarder...

**Demi :** Aller... Chante pour moi.

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Bon... _(chante)_ With you, shawty with you_  
_With you under the mistletoe

Everyone's gathering around the fire  
Chestnuts roasting like a hot July  
I should be chilling with my folks, I know  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe  
Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,  
Reindeer's flying through the sky so high  
I should be making a list, I know  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe  
With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe  
With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe  
Aye, love, the wise men followed the star  
The way I followed my heart  
And it led me to a miracle  
Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing  
'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips  
That's a merry, merry Christmas  
It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe  
I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe

**Demi & Moi :** _(chantent)_ With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe  
With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you, under the mistletoe, under the mistletoe

**Moi :** _(chante)_ Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, ohhh  
Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,  
Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, ohhh

Je me tais à la fin de la chanson et la regarde intensément. Si elle savait... Il faudrait juste qu'elle sache l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. La façon dont elle me fait sentir... Il faudrait juste que j'arrive à lui dire.

**Demi :** Alors, qui tu vas embrasser « underneath the mistletoe » ?

« Toi ». Voilà ce que j'aimerais lui dire. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça en plus de tout les soucis qu'elle a déjà. Je veux dire... elle va quand même être mère d'ici peu.

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas... Il faudrait déjà que je me trouve quelqu'un.

**Demi :** Genre il n'y a personne qui t'intéresse !

**Moi :** Je n'ai pas dit ça.

**Demi :** Donc il y a bien quelqu'un ?

**Moi :** Oui. Mais cette personne ne voudra jamais de moi.

**Demi :** C'est ça ! Tu t'es déjà regardé ? N'importe quel mec avec deux sous de jugeotes voudrait sortir avec toi.

**Moi :** Ouais... Peut-être...

**Demi :** Hey ! Ce n'est pas toi qui est enceinte jusqu'au yeux je te rappelle ! J'ai beaucoup moins de chance de me trouver quelqu'un que toi !

**Moi :** Pas forcément. Il y a des hommes qui ne s'arrête pas à ce genre de détail.

**Demi :** Détail ? Tu m'as bien regardé ?

**Moi :** Oui et tu es toujours aussi magnifique.

**Demi :** _(rougis)_ Je ne l'ai jamais été.

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

**Demi :** _(marmonne)_ Ne te dénigre pas.

**Moi :** Voilà...

**Demi :** Ce n'est pas du dénigrement, c'est la réalité ! Je suis...

**Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Belle. Et personne ne pourra dire le contraire.

**Demi :** Si tu veux...

_Ellipse... 2 jours... 18 Décembre... 19h55..._

**Demi :** Ne t'en fais pas pour moi d'accord ? Miley sera là et puis ma mère m'a promit de déposer Maddie pour une journée. Je ne serais pas seule.

**Moi :** Ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'appeler tout les jours.

**Demi :** Je sais que tu es capable de le faire.

**Moi :** Je n'en suis pas capable. Je vais le faire.

**Demi :** _(soupire)_ Tu n'es pas obligée Lena...

**Moi :** _(caresse sa joue)_ Je sais. Je le ferrais parce-que j'en aurais envie. Je veux savoir quand tu vas bien et quand tu vas mal. Tout le temps. Même quand je suis loin de toi physiquement.

**Demi :** Je sais.

**Moi :** Maintenant rentre te remettre au chaud. Mon avion est prêt pour l'embarquement de toute façon.

**Demi :** Tu m'appelles quand tu arrives ?

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Bien sûr, quelle question !

Je la prends alors dans mes bras, inhalant une dernière fois son parfum de coco. Elle qu'elle se défait de mon étreinte, elle m'embrasse doucement sur la joue avant de me sourire.

**Demi :** Je vais partir tant que je m'en sens encore capable.

**Moi :** C'est mieux.

**Demi :** On se revoit dans 2 semaines...

**Moi :** Oui...

_Ellipse... 1 semaine.. 24 Décembre..._

**PDV Demi**

Je regarde Miley danser comme une folle sur je ne sais quelle chanson qu'elle vient de mettre. Cette fille est dingue sérieusement. Quand elle finit par être épuisée, enfin je pense, elle s'assoit à côté de moi et me regarde avec une drôle de lueur au fond des yeux.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Miley :** Comment ça va avec Gomez ?

**Moi :** Selena ?

**Miley :** Tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui s'appellent Gomez ?

**Moi :** Maintenant que j'y pense c'est la seule.

**Miley :** Bon. Donc ?

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est ma meilleure amie.

**Miley :** Non non non non non. Moi je pourrais être considérée comme ta meilleure amie. Avec Selena, vous avez plus. C'est différent.

**Moi :** Et ?

**Miley :** Genre... Admets que t'es en kiff sur elle et je te laisse tranquille.

**Moi :** Non !

**Miley :** En tout cas, elle ça se voit dans son regard.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qui se voit ?

**Miley :** Qu'elle aurait envie qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié entre vous.

**Moi :** Tu crois ?

**Miley :** J'en suis sûre. Elle te regarde comme la 8° merveille du Monde.

**Moi :** Je n'ai pas remarqué...

**Miley :** Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle fait tout ça pour toi ? Sérieusement, tu dois bien être la seule à ne rien voir !

**Moi :** Mais je...

Je me tais, ressentant une douleur au ventre. Non... Pas maintenant...

**PDV Selena**

Je sors sur le balcon histoire de me retrouver seule. On est presque le 25 maintenant, à quelques minutes près. Mais ce n'est pas ici que je veux être. Dans ma tête, il n'y a qu'elle. Demi. Je veux juste savoir comment elle va. Je sais qu'elle est avec Miley et qu'elle m'appellera au moindre problème mais... je me sens comme si quelque chose de grave arrivait.

**Maman :** Ça ne va pas ?

**Moi :** Si pourquoi ?

**Maman :** Ça n'en a pas l'air. C'est Demi ?

**Moi :** Je me sens comme si... comme s'il se passait quelque chose. Et je ne peux rien faire.

**Maman :** _(soupire)_ Je vais te dire une bonne chose ma fille. Si j'avais sus l'état dans lequel tu me serais revenue, je t'aurais forcé à rester à L.A.

**Moi :** Comment ça ?

**Maman :** Il est clair que ce que tu ressens pour Demi c'est bien plus que de l'amitié. Ça, toute la famille l'a compris. Par contre, je veux te voir dans un avion dans 1 heure ou je t'y mets de force.

**Moi :** Hein ?

**Maman :** Tu as envie d'être auprès d'elle et, si c'est le prix à payer pour que tu sois heureuse, vas-y. Je n'en ai rien à faire que tu sois à des milliers de kilomètres. Tant que tu passes Noël avec le sourire.

**Moi :** Vraiment ?

**Maman :** Oui ! Vas emballer tes affaires, j'expliquerai tout au reste de la famille.

Je lui saute carrément dans les bras pour la serrer contre moi.

**Moi :** Merci !

**Maman :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Cours !

Je m'apprête à entrer à nouveau dans la maison pour aller dans ma chambre quand ma mère m'arrête.

**Maman :** Oh hey ! Selena ! _(je me retourne)_ Envoie-moi une photo de ma future petite-fille.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ On n'en est pas encore là.

**Maman :** Bientôt !

_Ellipse... 25 Décembre... 1h02..._

J'arrive à notre appartement et je le trouve vide. Vide, noir et froid. Personne. Je commence à m'inquiéter quand j'entends mon portable sonner dans ma poche. Je le prends tout en posant ma valise dans ma chambre.

**Moi :** Allo ?

**Miley :** Enfin j'arrive à t'avoir !

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Miley :** Ça fait presque 6 heures que j'essaye de te joindre et je tombe sur ta messagerie !

**Moi :** Ouais je...

**Miley :** Pas le temps pour les explications. Demi va accoucher et je pensais que...

**Moi :** Quoi ?! Maintenant ?

**Miley :** Elle n'est pas encore totalement prête mais...

**Moi :** J'arrive.

**Miley :** Mais...

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je raccroche et reprends les clé de ma voiture, direction l'hôpital. Je savais que quelque chose se passait !

**PDV Demi**

**Miley :** Bon bah... Gomez rapplique.

**Moi :** _(étonnée)_ Elle revient du Texas ?

**Miley :** Apparemment.

**Moi :** _(ferme les yeux)_ Bon sang... Pourquoi elle fait ça ?

**Miley :** Parce-qu'elle t'aime.

**Moi :** Tu crois ?

**Miley :** Je t'ai déjà dit que oui !

Je réfléchis à cette hypothèse. Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses. Comme toutes ces petites attentions qu'elle avait pour moi tout le temps et plein d'autres choses.

**Miley :** Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

**Moi :** _(gémis)_ Antidouleur ?

**Miley :** _(sourit)_ Ça tu n'es pas autorisée à en prendre.

**Moi :** Selena ?

**Miley :** Elle arrive dès qu'elle le peut Mlle amoureuse-sans-le-savoir.

**Moi :** Mais je...

**Miley :** Chut. Médite là-dessus pendant que je vais me chercher un café.

**Moi :** Euh... Ok.

Je la regarde sortir sans rien dire de plus. Je referme les yeux et essaye de me détendre mais rien ne marche. Putain j'ai super mal ! D'un coup, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Ça me paraît bizarre, Miley vient juste de partir. Je rouvre les yeux et je vois Selena venir rapidement vers moi. A peine est-elle à côté de moi qu'elle prend ma main dans la sienne.

**Selena :** Demi ! Tu vas bien ? Dis-moi que ça va...

**Moi :** Mais comment... ? Miley vient juste de t'appeler !

**Selena :** J'étais déjà là. Quand je l'ai eut au téléphone, j'étais à l'appartement. Je savais que quelque chose se passait et ma mère m'a convaincu de revenir. Et je suis là. Pour toi. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû partir je...

**Moi :** Je vais bien Selena. C'est juste...

Je m'arrête, ressentant une nouvelle contraction. Putain, celle là était plus forte que les autres !

**Selena :** Demi ! Ça va ?

**Moi :**Ouais c'est bon. Juste... les contractions. Tu sais, la routine ?

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ En tout cas ça n'altère pas ton humour de merde donc c'est que ça va.

**Moi :** Ça pourrait être pire.

**Selena :** Ça veut dire que ça pourrait être mieux aussi.

**Moi :** Bien sûr espèce de bille !

**Selena :** Wow ! Calme. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

**Moi :** Juste répondre à une question.

**Selena :** Tout ce que tu veux.

**Moi :** Miley m'a dit quelque chose et ça m'a perturbé. Vu que tu es concernée je... je me suis dit que je devais te demander directement à toi pour avoir la réponse exacte.

**Selena :** Vas-y.

**Moi :** Elle... hum... Elle a émit l'hypothèse que... que tu puisses vouloir plus qu'une amitié entre nous.

**Selena :** _(gênée)_ Et ça poserait problème ?

**Moi :** Pas vraiment. Juste que... j'aimerais savoir si c'est vrai ou non.

**Selena :** Et bien...

On est interrompues par une infirmière qui entre afin de tout vérifier.

**Infirmière :** Et bien, Mlle Lovato, vous êtes prête.

**Moi :** Vraiment ?

**Infirmière :** Oui. On va vous emmener en salle de travail.

**Moi :** _(à Selena)_ Ne me laisse pas.

**Selena :** Jamais. C'est promit.

_Ellipse... 25 Décembre... 2h15..._

**PDV Selena**

**Infirmière :** Tenez, prenez-la.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me la donne à moi mais, voilà, je me retrouve avec le bébé de Demi dans les bras. Elle est juste adorable au possible.

**Infirmière :** Vous pouvez rejoindre Mlle Lovato. _(me tient une porte ouverte)_ On repassera prendre la petite dans quelques minutes.

**Moi :** Euh... D'accord.

J'entre alors dans la pièce indiquée sans faire vraiment attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je reste fixer sur la petite. Qui aurait put dire qu'un jour je préférerais un petit bébé à Demi !

**Demi :** H-Hey !

**Moi :** _(relève la tête)_ Salut. _(regarde le bébé)_ Elle est magnifique, pas vrai ?

**Demi :** Ouais.

Je la regarde à nouveau. Elle m'a l'air épuisée et, vu l'exploit qu'elle vient de réaliser, c'est tout à fait normal. Je m'approche d'elle, la petite toujours dans les bras.

**Moi :** Tu veux la prendre ?

**Demi :** J'aimerais mais... je me sens trop faible.

**Moi :** _(m'assois)_ Je comprends. _(regarde)_ Alors, maintenant que c'est officiellement Noël, quel est ton plus beau cadeau ?

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Tu oses demander ?

**Moi :** Oui, et je veux t'entendre le dire.

**Demi :** _(murmure)_ Alyssa...

**Moi :** Alyssa ? C'est son prénom ? _(elle acquiesce)_ C'est joli. Alors bonjour à toi, Alyssa Lovato. Petit bébé de Noël... _(regarde Demi)_ Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir la prendre ? Juste quelques secondes, après l'infirmière revient la prendre pour la mettre au chaud.

**Demi :** Je peux toujours essayer.

Je m'approche alors un peu plus de Demi afin qu'elle puisse prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Je vois alors en cet instant une étincelle nouvelle brillé dans les yeux de la femme que j'aime. Le sourire qui apparaît sur son visage a l'air tellement vrai, sincère et naturel. C'est le genre de sourire contagieux.

**Demi :** _(murmure)_ Tu te souviens quand je doutais ? Quand je pensais que je n'y arriverais pas ?

**Moi :** Laisse-moi deviner. Plus rien maintenant ?

**Demi :** Non, plus rien.

**Moi :** C'est sûrement... tu sais ? C'est concret maintenant. Elle est là et tu ne pourras plus reculer.

**Demi :** Oui. Elle est là...

Une infirmière entre à cet instant et nous lance un sourire avant de nous dire qu'elle doit reprendre Alyssa pour la nuit. Demi lui tend alors sa fille juste après avoir embrasser son front.

**Demi :** Bonne nuit Mon Ange.

**Moi :** Bonne nuit mini-Demi.

**Demi :** _(rire)_ Toi alors...

Alors que l'infirmière ressort, je remarque le regard de Demi sur moi. Il est différent, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Demi :** Pour tout à l'heure, tu sais, l'hypothèse de Miley ?

**Moi :** Oh oui. Hum... _(baisse la tête)_ Elle a raison.

**Demi :** Vraiment ?

**Moi :** _(la regarde)_ Oui. _(inspire un grand coup)_ Je t'aime. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi il y a longtemps déjà. Peut-être même depuis le début mais... je n'ai jamais osé... faire quoi que ce soit.

**Demi :** Tu aurais dû.

**Moi :** Ça aurait changer quoi ?

**Demi :** Peut-être rien. Peut-être tout. On ne sait jamais.

**Moi :** Mais... maintenant, ça change quoi ?

**Demi :** Ça change que, à présent, le matin quand tu te réveilleras, tu auras le droit de m'embrasser. Comme le font chaque personne qui sont en couple.

**Moi :** Embrasser ? En couple ? Wow ! Attends un peu là. Ce que tu essayes de me dire c'est que... ?

**Demi :** Que je t'aime. Je l'ai compris au moment même où tu es entrée dans cette pièce avec Alyssa dans tes bras. C'était juste... la vision parfaite et ce que je voulais voir tout les jours, pour toujours.

**Moi :** Alors... Euh... C'est maintenant que je t'embrasse ?

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Oui.

J'approche mon visage du sien et pose alors mes lèvres sur les siennes. A l'instant même de cette rencontre, c'est comme si je redécouvrais tout ce qui m'entourait. Les choses les plus simples avaient un goût différent. Tout est différent. Elle est différente...

« Comme promis... Dis bonjour à Alyssa Lovato, notre petit Santa Baby...

Bisous, Selena et Demi... »


End file.
